The present invention relates to a system for controlling a vehicle, particulaly an automobile, power seat.
Power seats are known to present electric actuators for adjusting the position of the entire seat (height or longitudinal position in relation to the passenger compartment floor) or part of the seat (e.g. the backrest angle). The said electric actuators usually consist of d.c. motors powered electrically over wires, at least one of which is permanently supplied, and controlled by the driver by means of switches connected directly or indirectly to the supply circuit, for adjusting the seat as required.
The supply wires connecting the electric actuators to the control switches as well as to the vehicle battery cover a fairly long route involving both the seat frame and other parts of the passenger compartment. As at least one of the said wires is permanently supplied, gradual wear due to friction or shearing stress on the wires may result in shorting to ground, possibly also latent shorting, thus constituting a serious fire hazard. The safety fuses provided on the supply circuit for overcoming this problem fail to provide for effective protection against latent shorting. What is more, owing to the optional nature of power seats, no standard provisions are made by vehicle manufacturers for the installation of safety fuses. the location of which poses quite a few problems.